Jyoya no Kane
by KNBamigosecreto2012
Summary: [Para: Akari-Cross] Trayéndole consigo un dulce beso en los labios congelados que poco a poco se fueron deshelando con la calidez emanada de los de Taiga.


**Disclaimer: **Kurono no Basuke es propiedad de Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

**Pareja: **Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya, con ligera insinuación de Aomine/Kuroko y mención de toda la kiseki no sedai.

**Para: **_Akari-Cross_

**De: **El pastel de mochi

¡Feliz Navidad atrasada y Feliz Año Nuevo te desea Pastel de mochi, Akari-san!

* * *

**Jyouya no Kane**

* * *

108 es un número enorme para enlistar pecados a los ojos de un niño, pero ese mismo niño que ahora lo mira increíblemente grande, cuando crezca, se dará cuenta de que en realidad es bastante pequeño a comparación de las faltas que un hombre puede cometer en el transcurso de su vida.

Y así Tetsuya sigue llevando la cuenta de los suyos, sonriéndose a ratos sobre el escueto parámetro dado por las enseñanzas budistas, mientras camina con la punta de la nariz adormecida y las mejillas ardiéndole por los vientos fríos de la temporada.

El camino al templo está bastante concurrido, como cada año, y a momentos le parece que definitivamente ésta ocasión más que las anteriores. Las campanas se agitan, inundándole las estridentes ondas los oídos provocándole así un ligero estremecimiento. Es sonora la anunciación de los pecados que se esfuman con cada meneo del badajo.

Se despide de ellos con palabras silenciosas y un movimiento de labios entre oculto en esa bufanda que trae puesta en tonos azulados, negros y grises tejida a mano por aquella manager que recuerda al mirar los cerezos del broche en el cabello que lleva puesto la niña delante suyo.

― No entiendo _"por qué"_ tengo que venir también

Las palabras de su acompañante se hielan en cuanto salen, y Tetsuya no las retiene por mucho. Hay demasiados pensamientos, o más bien recuerdos, inundándole la cabeza como para prestar atención a lo que se dice.

― Fue una orden de la entrenadora

Pero igual contesta.

― Y precisamente contigo

Las risas del grupo de chicas a su izquierda llegan justo en el momento indicado, sustituyendo la propia. Sonriendo suavemente ante ello por un breve instante para enseguida soltar una respuesta a las quejas del otro.

― Este año me vi afectado por la mala suerte de Kagami_-kun_, así que debemos orar juntos. Así evitaremos que tu pésima fortuna aqueje al equipo en general

El giro de cabeza precipitado que hace ―aunada a esa curvatura exagerada de aquellas raras cejas― su pareja de equipo, es demasiado gracioso como peligroso, y está seguro de que si no fuese porque va exageradamente abrigado no hubiera podido salvarse de una buena torcedura. Lástima, habría sido divertido fastidiarle con obligarlo a voltear para todos lados a sabiendas de que no podría hacerlo sin dolor alguno.

― _Bastardo_, lo dices como si fuese un perro pulgoso al que hay que desinfectar

La razón dista del irritante alegato de Kagami, pero Tetsuya no se lo refutará porque no quiere. El tramo se acorta, ahora es capaz de ver con claridad la estructura ancestral del templo tragarse su visión. El año pasado no pudo verlo para estas fechas, y hace dos le había causado un revuelo en el estomago muy parecido a las ansias antes de alguna actividad que solía disfrutar en aquellos tiempos.

― Hay mucha gente

Fue lo único que atinó a decir.

― Es normal ¿no?, por las fechas

Taiga acababa de decirlo como si hubiese querido restarle importancia. Curioso, bastante, o probablemente no. Kagami posee un tino incomprensible para levantarle el ánimo, hasta ahora Kuroko no sabe si es debido a lo perspicaz del pelirrojo o bien solo es coincidencia adjuta a su estupidez.

― Oh, así que Kagami_-kun_ ¿también viene a rezar cada año?

Pero que esté informado acerca de la gran asistencia al evento es algo que Tetsuya ve un tanto anormal. ¿No había pasado bastante tiempo en América como para siquiera recordar detalles como estos? Después de todo en occidente la forma de celebrar es diferente.

― ¿Tiene eso algo de raro?

Puede apreciar como el más alto le mira con cierta extrañeza.

― Todos estos años y no has podido curar tu mala suerte. Eso debe ser duro, lo siento Kagami_-kun_

Y al igual que él, Kuroko le sostiene la mirada. Con esos ojos tan inexpresivos como los peces de aquel estanque helado de kois a un costado del templo.

― ¡¿Qué demo-, Kuroko_-teme_

Las reacciones en Taiga es algo que Tetsuya ha aprendido a apreciar e incluso a disfrutar, pero sobre todo lo último. Le trae a su cuerpo un regocijo inigualable así como una paz que le susurra constante que todo está bien, que nada será igual que _aquella_ vez y que por mucho que pasase, estarán juntos al menos hasta el término de _este_ viaje**(1)**.

Desviando la mirada en busca de algo que ni si quiera el mismo sabe que es, puede apreciar a detalle cada adorno propiamente acomodado y los diferentes diseños de las luces colgadas por todo el templo. Un par de series parpadean mientras que otras alumbran tenuemente, dándole al sitio una apariencia cálida y acogedora. Las campanadas siguen escuchándose, y para entonces Kuroko ha perdido la cuenta. Al fin y al cabo, 108 sigue siendo un número pequeño pero bastante largo si no se está concentrado.

En cuanto sus ojos se toparon con los cascabeles que la gente agitaba fervientemente tras una plegaria depositada en ellos, un antojo se le vino de repente. Quiso ir hasta allá pese a la marea de personas que les rodeaba ahora mismo. Un paso, solo uno y gracias a su poca presencia podría llegar hasta allá. Hizo ademán de avanzar pero algo le detuvo.

― ¿Huh?

Pestañeó un par de veces confundido, sin atinar a saber el repentino cese.

― No permitiré que me dejes atrás ¿escuchaste?

Era Kagami y su fuerte amarre sobre su chamarra lo que le impedían moverse. La sonrisa maliciosa y los ojos llameantes en la expresión de Taiga le dijeron que estaba molesto, así como justamente dijo, no le iba a permitir apartarse de su lado.

Eso sin duda le desilusionaba, y lo mostró al hacer un gesto lleno de lástima, como si sintiera pena por su compañero. Su gesto no pasó desapercibido para Kagami que pronto arrugó la frente al mismo tiempo en que le jalaba burdamente de la ropa para pegarlo a su cuerpo.

― Así que será mejor que te quedes aquí, a _mí lado_

La acústica de su voz se tragó rápidamente los ruidos de las risas, el estridente canto de las campanas y el siseo de los cascabeles. El sonido habíase esfumado, y Tetsuya solo podía rebobinar el eco que las últimas palabras de Taiga dejaron en él.

Debido a la postura de ambos, Kagami no podía observar el rostro de Kuroko, y viceversa. Pero ambos estaban sonrojados, sin embargo el rubor en las mejillas de Taiga era producto de la fría nevada. A estas alturas el número 10 de Seirin sentía un terrible ardor en sus pómulos pese a sus esfuerzos de cubrir la mayor parte de su cara con la bufanda puesta. Por el contrario Tetsuya estaba al tanto de que su color rojizo no era más que el resultado de sus emociones desbordadas torpemente por esas palabras dichas tan naturalmente. Naturaleza que en ocasiones la encontraba irritante en el comportamiento de Kagami. Agradecía traer puestas orejeras, seguro es que también tenía coloreadas las orejas.

― Kagami_-kun_

Dijo su nombre en voz alta.

― ¿Qué?

Respondiendo éste de inmediato con un tono ligeramente pesado.

― No puedo respirar

En efecto, Kuroko no podía respirar con propiedad por dos razones: 1) Debido a la aglutinación de gente en el lugar que prácticamente le estaban aplastando y 2) porque Kagami seguía tirando de su chamarra pese a la cercanía que tenían, incluso el cierre de la prenda se le estaba encajando en el cuello.

― A-ah

Tetsuya escuchó la voz ahogada de Taiga, y un: ― Lo siento, por parte de él mientras le soltaba. Gracias a ello pudo exhalar aunque de forma bastante aparatosa. La bocanada de aire que le siguió fue demasiado fría, tanto, que le hizo temblar unos segundos.

Por las mañanas cada canal que miraba hablaban de lo mismo, éste año había sido el más helado a comparación de los anteriores. Su opinión era similar, sin duda lo fue, pero con ciertas diferencias que estaba seguro los locutores no compartían. Este año que se alejaba presuroso con las campanadas y los murmullos de la gente había sido el más duro de su vida así como el más importante. Los cambios que tuvo que dar por las ansias y anhelos de seguir jugando al basket ball, de devolverle la sonrisa a esa luz que brilló incandescente en aquellos tiempos congelados en sus memorias.

_Aomine-kun_

Los partidos que se tornaron guerras a momentos con el equipo de Midorima_-kun_, el acercamiento con Kise_-kun_ después de tanto tiempo y hasta los casi olvidados trueques llevados a cabo con Murasakibara_-kun_. Así como la inesperada reunión liderada por el capitán de su antiguo equipo de secundaria, Akashi_-kun_. Todos esos instantes que se le atravesaban precipitados con cada copo de nieve desvaneciéndose en la piel de su rostro, eran ahora solo recuerdos que dormirían una vez el nuevo inicio entrase con la imagen de un sol adormilado y radiante.

― Siguen sonando

Una vez más los gritos de las campanas le devolvieron a la realidad.

― Con ésta van 105

En conjunto con Kagami.

― ¿Ah?

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás con el objeto de poder ver la cara de su pareja.

― ¿Ahora qué?

Ese gesto de extrañeza en Taiga le hizo sonreír, pese a ser una pequeña sonrisa.

― Nada. Me sorprende que Kagami_-kun_ pueda contar más allá del 100

El desfiguro a causa de su comentario era uno de sus tantos caprichos para los últimos minutos de ese año, su año. No, el año de él y Kagami.

― ¿Quieres que te golpee?

Ese enfado tan endeble que pinta el rostro de Taiga, es algo que ansia poder ver siempre. Como la nieve que se pierde en sus cabellos.

― Pronto estaremos empezando el próximo año. Me siento ansioso

Kuroko cerró los ojos, relajándose por completo y confesándose ante Kagami.

― ¿Tu no, Kagami_-kun_?

Ya no importa si no podía contemplar las facciones de esa luz.

― Puedes apostarlo

Pues estaba seguro de que no era necesario. La fluorescencia que el espíritu de Kagami Taiga emana es una que llegaría a ver aún si en su mundo las luces se apagaran.

― Oh, 108

Atento le oyó decirlo. Y junto a ese número el año nuevo comenzaba.

― Feliz año nuevo, Kuroko

Trayéndole consigo un dulce beso en los labios congelados que poco a poco se fueron deshelando con la calidez emanada de los de Taiga.

― Feliz año nuevo para ti también, Kagami_-kun_

* * *

**FIN**

**(1)**Aquí Kuroko se refiere a los años que estará con Kagami durante sus estudios de preparatoria. Sería lindo que se encontraran también en Universidad, pero bueno, eso lo decidirá Tadatoshi-sensei o nuestra imaginación.


End file.
